


The Light At The End Of The Tunnel: A Drarry Fanfiction

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Self-Harm, Underage Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: When the Aurors get a call to the Malfoy Manor, they discover an old secret: Lucius has been beating Narcissa, but he's been even worse to Draco; not only is he being beaten, Lucius is also raping him. Eventually, Harry realizes that he is in love the once snobby and mean boy. Meanwhile, the Aurors who saved Draco have their own secret: Lupin is having an affair with Sirius. Will they be able to keep it under wraps, and will Draco love Harry back?Alternate AU where Sirius is alive.TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE, ABUSE, SELF HARM, INCEST, AND VIOLENCE! If any of the mentioned disturb/trigger you, I suggest that you not read this. Updates once a day. (Maybe!)





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351534) by GunsAndHandcuffs. 



> This is inspired by another work, which I can't seem to find. It starts with a call to the Malfoy Manor where the Aurors find Draco barely alive. He's been raped by his father and is taken back. Hermione walks in on two Aurors trying to heal him back at 12 Grimmauld Place. If you find the fic, comment me with a link or email me at josiebug101@gmail.com.

Narcissa's P.O.V

 

I winced. "Lucius, dear, calm down. I'll-" "I don't care, woman! You bitch," Lucius screamed as he punched me with such force my head hit the wall behind me, painting small specks of red onto the ornate cream walls. I slumped to the dark wood floors. I caught a glimpse of Lucius blonde hair turning around a corner towards a staircase. Everything was spinning; the too-long dining table with the chandelier above it seemed to be floating around in water and a green blob was running towards me. My only thought was, ' _He's going to hurt Draco.'_ I couldn't bear the thought of him hurting my baby again. I had to do  _something._ "D-Dobby! C-Call the A-Aurors,"I croak. With that, knowing that my child would be safe, I allowed my consciousness to slip.

 

Draco's P.O.V

 

I could hear his footsteps before he even got to my bedroom. I thought about hiding, but I knew that he would only hurt me more once he found me. I closed my eyes and thought, ' _Draco, calm down! If he sees your fear, he will only hurt you more because a Malfoy doesn't show fear. A Malfoy doesn't sh-'_ My thoughts were interrupted by my door hitting the wall as it was forced open by my Father. "Come with me, you filthy whore," He demanded. I was frozen with fear. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. "Get your ass over here now, boy," Father screams.

"Please, Father! I'll do a-anything! Just don't hurt me," I beg. My Father looks at me like I'm some sort of disgusting creature that he's figuring out a way to discard. Suddenly, he's run over to me and lifted me up and began to hit me over and over again. "A Malfoy  _never_ begs, you bitch!" He began to drag me towards the cellars. My mind filled with fear. Father had only brought me down there once because he was  _so_ angry at me. There were all kinds of torture devices and sex toys down there like whips, knives, paddles, shackles, vibrators, dildos, cock rings and many other things to bring pain to me.

 

Sirius P.O.V

 

When I pulled away from the deep, passionate kiss, I was starring into Remus' dark brown eyes. "R-Remus, are you  _sure_ we should be doing this? After all, you are engaged," I ask for the millionth time that night. He cocks his head to the side as if deciding my question was worth answering.

"Yeah, Siri, I am. Dora won't find out even if she tried."

"Remus, she's a smart woman!"

"She's a _pregnant_ smart woman at her parent's house."

"You are going to have a fucking kid and you're cheating on your fiancee for another man. You're an asshole."

"Remus, Sirius! We've got a call from the Malfoy Manor," Moody' voice yelled. I groaned; why couldn't people solve their own damn problems? I'm 99% sure that Remus would have fucked me had we been given a few more minutes.

 

Moody's P.O.V

The three of us walked up to the oversized manor. It was white and reminded me of the White House; there were huge pillars in the front and it was at least three floors. It had obviously been a House Elf who had called us. I wondered if he'd already been punished, or sacked. The three of us walked up to the large door. Before we could knock, it was thrown open by a tall, frantic-looking woman. Even though her blonde hair was matted with blood, I recognized her immediately as Narcissa Malfoy. " _He's going to kill him,"_ She shrieked. We all shared a glance.

"Mrs.Malfoy, what's going on?" Remus coaxed.

"He'll hurt him if I-I g-go down and t-try t-to stop h-him. He's i-in the c-cellar!"

"Narcissa, who's hurting who?"

"Lucius is going to kill Draco! Stop asking me questions and-and-" Narcissa was too weak to finish the sentence. She fell to the floor in a hump. "Wonder why she didn't go and stop him herself," Sirius said. "She's too scared, that's why! Now, before that boy dies, we need to get him out of here and arrest his Father," I screamed. Remus flinched, but he went first, anyway.

The ornate walls and furnishings didn't give away anything. If it weren't for the woman, we'd never thought anything was wrong here. It took a little over five minutes to find the cellar. It was dank with stone walls and floors. Whips, sex toys, and weapons adorned the walls.

 

Remus' P.O.V

I shuddered. How could a Father use  _any_ of these on his own child? As we entered another, darker room, being a werewolf, my eyes adjusted the fastest. ' _Are those cells?'_ I thought as I neared a key ring. I strained my ears. I could hear faint whimpering. "Guys, The Malfoy boy's in one of the cells on the left side," I say. With that, we began to search the small, prison-like cells. I was the first to find the boy.

He was completely naked and shivering, occasionally whimpering or muttering something along the lines of, ' _Father, p-please, don't,'_ Semen was running out of his asshole and the back of his thighs and buttocks were red and covered in scratches.

I walked over to him and he began to shake a lot more. I pulled off my cloak and put it on him so he'd have at least some sort of dignity. I scooped him up and he began to squirm. "Draco. Draco, we are here to help you and your Mother," I say soothingly.

 

I walked out of the cell and told Sirius and Moody to search the house since I'd found the boy. I also informed them that I would help Narcissa. I walked back up the black stairs and walked to the front door. Narcissa was just now opening her blue eyes. "Narcissa, if you would come with me, please. Do you know if Lucius is still here," I ask gently. She looks at me. "Draco!" She ran over to me and scooped up her son.

"Please, we have to get him to St.Mungo's," She begged. "I'm sorry, Mrs.Malfoy. We can't. We'll take him back to our base and fix the two of you up there. Here, cling to my arm, I'm going to apparate us," I say. She clings on to my arm and it occurred to me how light Draco must be because she can basically carry him with one arm.


	2. Hermione's Discovery

Hermione's P.O.V

"Please, take him to St.Mungo's," A woman's voice said. I sat up in my old, wood bed in 12, Grimmauld Place.  _'What's going on? Is Harry or Ron hurt?'_ I thought solemnly. I clicked on the lamp and the white room was bathed in light. I kicked my feet over the side of the bed and stalked towards the door. I opened it just a crack. A tall, blonde woman was standing there, arguing with Lupin, who was holding something that I immediately recognized as Draco Malfoy. I opened the door all the way. Both of them stared at me. "Mrs.Malfoy, why don't you come down with me to the kitchen? We'll have Kreacher make you some tea," I say soothingly. She nods her head and follows me down the rickety old stairs.

We walk past the dusty living room and into the dining room. The two of us sit down on the old velvet chairs. "Kreacher," I call softly. There was a pop and Kreacher showed up. He had a squashed green face with eyes so far apart they looked like they were on different sides of his head. "Can you get Narcissa and I some tea," I ask sweetly. "Yes, mistress." I turn to Narcissa. I notice that her hair has blood in it.

"Mrs.Malfoy, what happened to Draco," I ask as I pull my chair in. She looks at me sadly. "I-I really." "I understand. I'm sure he'll be fine. Sirius is a great healer," I lie. She looks at me with her blue eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek. "What's your name, dear," She asks. I was a bit taken aback, but I said, "Hermione. Hermione Granger." "Draco's told me about you. Are you the one who knocked some sense into him in his third year," She asks, smiling. I nod my head.

Sirius' P.O.V

"Lifesaver, that Granger girl is," Moody says as he heals another of Draco's wounds. "Are you two going to talk, or are you going to pretend like the other's not there," I ask as Draco tries to escape our grip for the millionth time. "We're not ignoring each other, are we, Siri," Remus asks as we brush arms. He sends glares at me. "Look, it couldn't be more obvious that you two are fucking each other!" Remus and I look at Moody in shock. "H-how," I splutter dumbly. "It's obvious! You're lucky Tonks hasn't found out, yet," Moody said with a hint of anger in his deep voice.

Suddenly, Draco groaned. The three of us looked at him. He was coming to. "I'll go get his Mother," I say. I open the old, oak door, closing gently behind me as to not scare Draco. I walked down the rickety old stairs and into the over-sized dining room. "Narcissa, Draco's waking up. I thought you'd want to be there," I say gently. Narcissa shot up and ran upstairs. I looked at Hermione and went to go sit next to her. "Why'd you do that? We all know you  _hate_ Draco," I ask. She looks at me. "It didn't matter if I like him or not because he was hurt," Hermione replied.

The two of us sat in silence. I was thinking about Remus. I was thinking about how he would always kiss me on the collarbone and suck at it. It was always his favorite thing to kiss, and I couldn't tell you why just like I couldn't tell you why my favorite dirty thing to do with Remus is to, well you get the idea. I really will miss Remus' touch, tonight. I know that if I don't apologize soon, our relationship might crumble before my eyes. It was a sad thought because it reminded me so much of my past relationship with James.

When I was in my fifth year, James and I had gone to The Shrieking Shack. I remember that we had been drinking butterbeer. He asked me if I'd ever kissed a boy to which I told him that I hadn't. He asked me if I was a virgin, and I told him I was. That night, he changed that. For the rest of our years at Hogwarts, James and I had sex at least once a week. That's all James wanted from me, but to be honest, I enjoyed it, until we got into an argument. I didn't apologize and he went on to fucking Lily.

I couldn't let that happen to Remus and me, so I decided to make it up to him tonight. I smiled at the thought of letting him fuck me. A small moan escaped my mouth. "Err, oh, Sirius, are you alright," Hermione asked. My face flushed and I looked anywhere but at her. "Er, yeah! I'm fine," I say as I get up. I made my way up the old oak stairs and into the room we were keeping Draco in. His grey eyes darted to me, and for a second, a look of sheer terror crossed his face. When he realized that I wasn't going to hurt him, he relaxed.

Draco's P.O.V

Mother was there when I'd woken up, but I didn't know where I was. I was so confused, but when I remembered what Father had done to me, the first thing I asked was, 'You arrested my Father, right?' Moody told me that he had fled like the coward he is. Mother rushed in and hugged me so tightly I thought that I would die. I noticed that her hair was matted with blood. I asked her what happened and she told me that she was fine, but that I needed to lay back down and rest. I reluctantly agreed and eventually, I'd fallen asleep.

The intensity of the situation hit me. I was revolted by my Father's actions. Maybe, once he was caught, he would suffer a suitable amercement. He had a way to get out of things, so I almost doubted it.


	3. Finding Lucius

Harry's P.O.V

When I went down to eat breakfast at the old dining table, I noticed that there was an extra person at the table. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place her. I sat down in the old, velvet chair across from her and served myself some bacon and eggs. "Morning, Harry," Sirius said. "Morning," I replied blankly. As I began to eat, I tried to place the woman. Her eyes were bloodshot like she'd been crying all night long without stopping once to take a breath. Her blonde hair was matted with blood and she looked worried. Suddenly, my attention was drawn to Moody when he cleared his throat. All heads were facing him in a matter of seconds. Everyone seemed to either be respectful towards Moody or be terrified of him, so people tended to listen to what he had to say.

"We have two extra guests, today. They will be staying for a while and I expect you to treat them with respect as they are going through a hardship," Moody said in an abnormally calm voice. He was never calm. I looked around the table searching for another extra guest. "I really don't think that eye's doing you any good; there's only one extra person," Ron interjected. "Damn right there's only one person at the table," Moody barked loudly. I looked at him. What was going on? Who the hell is this woman? Who's the second guest and why aren't they here, now? As these questions flooded my mind, I slowly began to recognize the woman.

I'd seen her at Diagon Alley with Draco. She was Narcissa Malfoy and the other guest was Draco Malfoy. I finished my breakfast with haste. I noticed that everyone else was trying to hurry, too. When I stood up, half of the table was empty and barely anyone was there. I walked up the old stairs and tried the first door. My theory was correct; Draco Malfoy was laying on the bed. His face was swollen and he was looking at me with a wild look in his eyes. I closed the door behind me and rushed over to him.

"Draco! What happened to you," I whisper as I lean down so we're eye level. He narrows his beautiful grey eyes and knits his brows together. "W-Why do you care, Potter," He spits hoarsely. "Draco, I-I can I get you anything?" He bites his lip and stares at me hard as if deciding what to do with me. "No, I'm fine, thank you," He says finally. I sigh. I wanted so badly to reach out and run my hands through his hair- What am I thinking? Draco's bullied me my whole life and now I want to kiss him? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Potter, there coming! Hide!" I looked at Draco with dismay. He never helped me, in fact, he only ever tried to get me in trouble. Dove under the bed and held my breath. The bed was so low that I could barely fit underneath it. I could hear the creaking of the stairs.Suddenly, the oak door opened and Moody, Remus, and Sirius walked in.

"Draco, can you sit up? We brought you breakfast," Lupin inquired benevolently. I didn't hear Draco say anything, but I could only assume that he was trying to sit up based on the way the bed moved above me. There was a sharp yelp of pain. The three men's shoes moved towards Draco. I think they were trying to help him sit up, but I couldn't see them. I cringed when I heard his noises of protest. I couldn't bear the thought of them hurting Draco.

Narcissa's P.O.V

Sirius approached me. "They found Lucius," My heart leaped. "What happened? Is he facing charges," I say as I shot up from my seat. "Let's go somewhere, err, private. We don't want anyone to overhear whats going on," He says awkwardly. He walked at a brisk pace towards the old, oak door. I sprinted to the door and sat on the porch step next to him. "Where did they find him? Did he confess? Will we have to stand trial? I don't want Draco to have to go through that."

"He was found at his Father, Abraxas', house. His Father was horrified. He clearly didn't know what Lucius had done to you and Draco. When the Aurors told him what Lucius had down to his grandson, Abraxas broke down. He told them that Draco sometimes had a black eye or a visible bruise. He had suspected something, but he hadn't confronted Lucius or Narcissa about it. Draco never mentioned being abused to Abraxas. He told the Aurors that he and Draco were really close, but Lucius didn't let the two visit.

Abraxas told the Aurors that Lucius went to his house because Narcissa and Draco were on vacation. When Lucius was brought to a holding cell in Azkaban, reporters were all over the scene. The Aurors didn't release any details.Lucius was questioned and eventually confessed to raping and torturing Draco with the cruciatus curse for over five minutes at a time on him-" Narcissa gasped. "H-How dare he! I will kill him!" "Anyway, Lucius is currently on trial, so the judge wants you and Draco to come to his hearing and stand against him in his trial. Will you do it, Narcissa?"

Draco's P.O.V

Harry had left a long time ago, and I'll admit that I was kind of lonely. Suddenly, the old oak door swung open and Mother walked in. She leaned down so that we were eye level. "Draco, they've found Lucius. They want us to go to his hearing. Are you up to it?" I froze. "W-Will he be able t-to," I begin but Mother interrupted me saying, "No, Draco, they will make sure that Lucius was tied down at his hearing. He won't be able to touch you, and if he talks to you, well ... God knows what they'll do him."

"Y-Yes, I'll go," I say.


	4. Diagon Alley

Harry's P.O.V

I was so confused about my feelings for Draco. Recently, he's been all I can think about. I can't seem to shake him from my thoughts. It was like having a song stuck in your head. I'd never thought about Draco like this before. What is wrong with me? It wasn't a normal crush, I knew that. I couldn't explain it. It was like I'd just met the person of my dreams, but I knew them before and hated them. Maybe that is what happened. I've never had feelings for another boy, before. It was frustrating that I didn't know what was going on in my own mind!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mrs.Weasley opened my door and said, "Harry, dear, get ready to come to Diagon Alley with us. We'll be leaving in about half an hour." As the old oak door closed, I decided to check up on Draco if I got ready quickly enough. I dressed as quickly as I could in a simple t-shirt and jeans. I didn't bother with my hair because no matter what I did with it, it never stayed down. I walked out of the room, silently closing the old oak door.

When I got to the room Draco was in, I pressed my ear to it. I could hear soft sobs. I opened the door. Draco scrambled to turn around and cover his head up. I presumed this is because he didn't want me to see him crying. I leaned down so that when he rolled over, he'd be eye level with me. "Draco, do you need anything for Hogwarts? We're going to go to Diagon Alley in less than fifteen minutes," I ask softly. He rolls over so that he's facing me. "Y-Yeah. I don't have any potion ingredients since Mother didn't want- you don't need to about my life, Potter. You wouldn't even care."

It felt like someone had squeezed my throat. I couldn't breathe. He should know I care! "Draco, I-I do care," I whisper. "Yeah, yeah! You just want to know what happened to me so you can tell your little drama club about my life and get it published by Rita Skeeter," He muttered. "Draco, if you want me to leave-" "Potter, as much as I want to tell you to fuck off, I don't lie like you do," He said rudely. "When I get back, I'll drop the ingredient in your school bag," I say.

As I left, he called, "I'm also in need of some new parchment and a quill. Might as well through in some ink, too." As I walked downstairs, Sirius walked passed me. "Harry, get two of everything you buy," He said. "Why?" "Just do it." This confused me because if he wanted to me to get two of everything for someone else, then he'd tell me who. Besides, no one was injured or incapable of going to Diagon Alley. So, that only left Draco. If Draco had told me to only buy a few things, then why was Sirius telling me to get two of everything?

"Harry, dear! You were almost late. Here, Floo in," Mrs.Weasley said out of nowhere I hadn't really been paying any attention, so this surprised me and I jumped.She handed me a handful of Floo Powder and I stepped into the green fire. "Diagon Alley!" I felt like I'd just fallen hard on to the ground, but I knew I hadn't. When my mind cleared, I was standing next to Ron and Hermione. We were in Diagon Alley, right outside of Ollivander's.

"I have to buy two of everything, so we'll have to go to Gringotts," I say before Ron or Hermione could utter a peep. "Why," Hermione inquires. "You remember how Narcissa was here? Yeah, well, Draco's here, too." With that, I told them about everything except for my feelings for Draco. "Why the bloody hell were you talking to him," Ron sputtered. I didn't want the two of them to know about my feelings, so I lied and told them that I was curious. "I think you were more than curious, Harry. You like him, don't you," Hermione asked teasingly. "Yes."

Sirius P.O.V

I pulled away from Remus' kiss. "I think he knows," I say. Remus' hands trailed up and down my chest. "Who knows what?" "Harry-Remus! Stop, you know I can't think straight when you-oh- do that- Harry knows 'bout Draco," I pant as Remus stroked my hardened member. "Why do think that, Siri?" As Remus began to lick my chest, I told him about my sneaking suspicion. "Of course he knows. He's, well, Harry! He's got to know what's going on," Remus said breathlessly. "What are we going to do if finds out about what happened to Draco?"

"I know that Draco would absolutely hate anyone knowing," I say. "Not to change the subject, but when are you going to let me fuck you," Remus asked bluntly. I chuckled. I would let you, but Harry will be back anytime. I couldn't have him walking in on us." "But Siri! We could lock the door, put enchantments on it, we could put a sound blocking charm on it, we could-" "No! Remus, it's not that I would if we were alone, it's that I wouldn't have sex with anyone at all! The Harry thing was an excuse!"

Lupin nodded his head. "Sticking to licking and stroking, then," he teased. I sighed. "I'll let you fuck me on my next birthday in a couple of months, ok?" Remus' face lit up but quickly dulled. "The baby will have been born by then." "We can make room, Remus. That I'm sure of," I reassure him. He sighs. "Maybe this relationship just wasn't meant to be," He states bluntly. "Hmm, I think that if Prongs were alive, he'd say that a dog and a wolf is basically the same thing, so we should fuck each other senseless." "That does sound like something James would say," Remus said.


	5. "How Much Did You See, Draco?"

Hey, Guys! A quick note about the last chapter: It was really bad. I know that I raved on and on about the whole 'my feelings for Draco' thing. I'm not going to change it because I'm too lazy for that shit! Anyways, I will update around 8 or 9 pm every day, just a note. Also, a tip for fellow writers: If you want your chapters to be extra long, or you want your writing to be at a higher grade level, there is a website https://wordcounter.net/ and it tells you how many words are in your writing and the grade level you are writing at! THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT!

Draco's P.O.V

I woke up to shuffling. I thought it would be Harry, and I didn't want to talk to him, so I squeezed my eyes shut and listened. "R-Rumus! P-Please, stop! We can finish this later. The kid might hear us, babe," Sirius' voice said. What the ever loving fuck is going on with these two? "I doubt it. Harry really does know about Draco. He even offered to dop the materials off into Draco's room," Remus said as he kissed Sirius. Hell to the Nah. I made a fake cough and opened one eye. "P-please," I say loudly.

Both of them look at me. "Umm, well! He's your school stuff. School starts tomorrow, by the way. You should be all healed and rested by then," Sirius said. With that, he walked out. Remus stayed. "How much did you see?" "Like, all of it. Contain your love, please," I sneer. I was. after all, known as the 'Sneerer' according to Ron. I don't know how that got started, sorry, got sidetracked about sneering. You know, sneering should be a sport. I'd be in the wizarding world record's book for my sneer. Hell, Father would be proud of my sneer. (Yes, I did that. I'm going to shut up, now.)

Remus P.O.V

I slammed Sirius against the bed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" " Yep," He says. "Why the hell would you do that, Sirius," I whisper-yell. "I did it because I-I well, I really don't know why, but Draco! What's going to happen with Draco when he's at school. Draco, Draco, Draco. I think we need to alert Dumbledore," Sirius says. "I know that you are trying to change the subject, and it worked, but I think that Dumbledore knows. Narcissa wrote to him about Draco."

"Alright. Fuck me."

Harry's P.O.V

I sighed. It was late at night, and I couldn't sleep. I could hear talking from the room next to me, the room Draco had been moved to. "Draco, I won't let anything happen to you at school! Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise are not going to rape you, again. You know that if I did anything about it before now, Lucius would have found out, and- and you know what he would do, Draco," Narcissa's voice said bluntly. "What-what if they do, Mother? They will have obviously known about his arrest," Draco's voice retorted.

"If they so much as touch you, I swear, Crucio them! I won't let them expel you, or even let you go on trial! Now, go to bed," Her cold voice said. "You're the one who barged into this filthy room and woke me up!" "Draco, just go to bed. Take a nap. I'll have some of that Chicken Pop Pie soup you eat on a daily basis. Really, Draco, 'Muggle food'? Even Dobby didn't know how to make it!" There was laughter, clearly coming from both of them. It made me feel kind of happy that Draco was happy.

It was still unclear to me what had happened to Draco, but I was detimened to figure out!

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V

"Up, up, up!" I shot up in the bed. Hogwarts! Today was the first day of Hogwarts! The old oak door swung open with a creak. Mrs.Weasley, a plump, red-haired older woman was standing there. She smiled at me warmly. "Harry, dear, we packed your bags for you. Hurry up, get dressed," She said sweetly. I shot out of the bed. She closed the door and I threw on the first thing I saw. It happened to be the thing I had worn yesterday. I rushed out, slamming the oak door behind me. I bumped into something hard and fell to the floor. There was a sharp yelp of pain.

I looked up. Draco Malfoy, a tall, handsome fifteen-year-old boy with blonde hair and a pointed face was holding his side in pain and wheezing. I'd never thought of Draco as weak, physically, but this disproved me. "P-Potter!" I got back up, the floor creaking under me. I walked over to him and asked him if he needed help. He looked at me. "Use the fucking invisibility cloak and sit next to me in the Slytherin compartments." With that, he grabbed a piece of paper off the floor and hastily walked downstairs.

When I walked downstairs, he was gone. "Harry, hurry up!" The voice belonged to nonother then Sirius Black, an alleged murderer. Really, he was a big, innocent, teddy bear. Standing next to him was Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Though commonly thought that all werewolves are evil, Lupin could easily disprove that with a simple full moon. Sirius handed me some Floo Powder and I stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts Express!" (Yes! I'm aware that this is a HUGE plot hole, but let's ignore that, please. Anyways, I guess that since they were late, Ron or Hermione grabbed Harry and Ginny's stuff and they have a fireplace at Platform Nine And Three Quarters?)

Draco's P.O.V

I heard some shuffling. Suddenly, Harry Potter, a tall, raven-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, was standing there. "Oh, yay! It took you long enough," I say teasingly. He sighs and sits down across from me. "Look at you, Malfoy. Asking Potter to hang out with you," He teases back. I smile. 'Fater would never approve of this,' I thought. I mentally scolded myself for thinking about him. "Potter-" "Merlin! Call me Harry! If you call me Harry, I'll call you Draco," Harry interrupted rudely.

"Fine!" "Anyway, why did you want me to come here with you," Harry asked. "I wanted to... talk. About-" I began to sob. "Draco! Draco, what's wrong? It's alright. I'll-I'll buy you some chocolate-" "I'm lactose intolerant, you git," I interject. "How the bloody hell do you live, you monster?" I chuckle. "With dairy-free chocolate. It's horrible," I respond. He frowns at me. "It must be horrible to be you." "Oh, yeah it is. And it's not even the no milk thing," I say. Harry looks at me. "What happened to you? Why were you even at 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"My Father would beat Mother and me. The reason I was there is that... well... he took it to the extreme. He'd torture me, then he'd rape me. He'd give me a ten minutes rest and come back and torture me again. He'd rape me... w-well, you get the point." The look on Harry's face was utter shock.


	7. Trolley

Harry's P.O.V

I was utterly shocked. Draco Malfoy the snobby, prejudice kid, was being abused and raped by his even more snobby and prejudice Father! I never thought that anything like this could happen to Draco. With the way he acted, I never thought that the nasty, materialistic, vainglorious boy would have any trouble whatsoever at home. Well, to but it unequivocally mansion is a better word. 'Draco Malfoy,' I thought, 'The boy who proved that rich homo-sapiens do have problems.' I'm sure if you looked closely enough, you'd see the signs of abuse; Draco's receptivity when he is touched, small bruises, the way he always spoke of wanting to impress his Father, and the way he was always trying to best Hermione.

"Harry, Harry! You're crying." Draco's voice pulled me out of my own mental thought train. His silver eyes were swollen and puffy, and his cheeks were stained with tears. It pained me to see him like this; broken and in aggrieved. "Draco, I-I'm sorry," I say finally. He looks at me with abhor in his beautiful silver eyes. "H-Harry, it's not your problem! You think I'm an encumbrance!" The words piqued me. He thinks the world is against him! He can be a gadfly, sometimes, but I still loved him with my whole heart.

"D-Draco, I do care about you! I-I think that you're... beautiful. Draco, I-I think I love you." He looked at me. He had a look of utter stagger on his face. "W-Why do you love me, Harry? You're the chosen one, the boy who lived, the best Quidditch player, the hero. I'm just the boy who's Father raped him and the golden boy took pity on," He responded bitterly. "I love you, Draco, because-" "Exactly, Harry! You don't have a reason to love me!" He grabbed his luggage, wincing when his arms stretched.

He opened the cart doors and stormed out, slamming them behind him. I didn't bother to go after him because I knew that he'd just tell me to fuck off again and I'd hurt him further. No, he'd hurt me further.


	8. Holy Fucking Shit! I FOUND IT!

If you didn't know, this fic is based on another fic. When I started, I couldn't find it, but I finally found it! It's incomplete, but I FOUND IT!  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8624966/1/The-Looking-Glass


	9. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys1 im really sick, and i just wanted toget something up and gothroughmy stories.

Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update and also the poor quality of the last few chapter. I was really sick (still am) and this chapter is justa chapterthat I ave been saving for a rainy day.

Draco's P.O.V

A tear rolled down my cheek as I slid the razor blade across my wrist, marking the twenty-third cut on his right wrist. Blood poured out of my cuts. 'God. Why me? Why did my Father have to rape me? Why did the golden boy pity me and pretend like he loved me? Why did my Father have to beat my Mother? Why am I pinned with this life,' I thought. Suddenly, another thought sprung to my mind. 'I could end it all right now. I could put myself out of my misery. I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.'

I considered suicide. 'What if I'm too weak to go through or if I survive my attempt. No, no! I will do it. I could hang myself, jump off of the Slytherin tower, drink bleach, or let myself bleed to death.' (I do not condone suicide! Please do not kill yourself!) I eventually decided to drink bleach. I would need to get into the hospital wing, and that would be hard.

Harry's P.O.V

News spread like wildfire. Draco had attempted to kill himself! He'd drank bleach, but he was- thank God- still alive, but just barely. It was heart-wrenching: an innocent boy raped and beaten by his Father tries to commit suicide. Anyway, Draco's attempt was the source of drama, lately. All sorts of rumors had started about it. One was that he was being relentlessly bullied him, and eventually pushed him over the edge. Another was that someone used the Cruciatus Curse on him. But the closest one by far was that he had a bad home life. Draco did have a bad home life, but the gossipers could never imagine exactly how bad it was or just what happened. It was so sad. Why did Draco have to suffer like this?

I sighed. I just wanted to know that he would be alright. I knew that Draco would never be really okay, but I at least wanted him to feel good and be happy. I wanted to see him, otherwise, I would never know if he was really alright. I sat up on the bed and gently pulled the covers off. I put my slippers on and snuck over to my school trunk. I quietly unlocked it and dug through it until I found the invisibility cloak. I slipped it and snuck over to the door. I unlocked it and crossed the threshold and into the hallway, where I was vulnerable to teacher and Filch, but it was worth it if I could see Draco.

I dug the Marauder's Map out of the cloak's pocket. I gently unfolded the paper and scanned the map for Draco's name. He was in the hospital wing, unmoving, but there was someone by him: Blaise. Suddenly, jealousy engulfed my whole body and I could only think of one thing: figuring out why Blaise was by Draco. I began to full on sprint to the hospital wing. I flew down the stairs and towards the great hall. Finally, I arrived in the hospital wing. I approached the first bed and pulled back the curtains. Nothing. I went through this cycle for a few beds until I found Draco and Blaise. "Shh... Draco, it's alright. You'll be fine. Just go to sleep, babe," He cooed. 'Babe? BABE?! What the hell,' I thought angrily. Rage swelled through my chest

I watched angrily as I Blaise stroked Draco's hair until he fell asleep, at which point he left. I didn't know how to react The person I loved was being comforted by another person, mind you, in a romantic manner. Eventually, I walked over to Draco and began to stroke his hair. 'God, it's so soft,' I thought. "Who's there," A feeble, weak voice asked. "Relax, it's just me, Harry. I have an invisibility cloak," I whisper. I pull off the cloak and look down at Draco. He looked back up at me, awestruck. "H-harry, why the hell are you here?"

"Because I-I love you. I love because," I paused mid-sentence. 'Damn, I love this boy for so many reasons, I just couldn't express it if I tried,' I thought. "I love you because you are the way you are. You're the snarkiest person in the world, yet at the same time, you manage to melt my heart. It's so hard to describe why you love someone, Draco," I finished more confidently. "H-Harry, I-I, No. How... Why? Harry, I-I love you, too, but... Blaise..." I was utterly shocked, but I was happy at the same time. Draco loves me!

I smiled at Draco. "I saw that. He left the second you fell asleep," I say, mostly to myself. Draco weakly tried to sit up but winced. I helped him back down. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I knew that I couldn't. I knew that he'd freak out and scream at me, or I might even scare him so badly he'd go back to his depressed self. "He called you babe," I say finally. He looked at me and nodded his head. "Harry, it's complicated. We were dating... before. He would kiss me and stuff, but he never... touched me. After he found out, well we didn't kiss or anything, but he was still around me all of the time and call me names and comfort me when I was upset. I didn't have the nerve to tell him 'fuck off', so I just let him stay. I was afraid that he'd-he'd h-hurt me or something like that. But, Harry, please, do me a favor and kindly fuck off so I can take a nap, thank you very much," Draco said after a long time. I nodded my head and slipped the cloak back on. I slowly walked to the door.


	10. I Can't Do It

Remus And Sirius

"Remus! Stop it, okay! Just fucking stop it! Go fuck your pregnant wife, not your best friend! You have a life, Remus! You're going to have a child. We can't have children! You love her, Remus," Sirius screamed. Sirius and Remus had been quarreling all night. They had been arguing about Remus's relationship with Tonks- more specifically how Tonks would eventually find out.

Sirius had figured that Moody might tell her, or that she might just put two and two together. He wanted Remus to either break it off with her or leave him. Of course, if Remus left Tonks, he would feel horrible. He lived for Sirius's touch, his tight hole around his cock.

Remus whispered, "I don't love her."

 

Silence shattered Remus's little world. Everything went quiet. He had never felt so utterly horrible.

 

"THAN LEAVE HER!"

"I feel too bad... Sirius, you don't understand. She's fucking pregnant. I'd feel horrible," Remus tried to explain.

"Just do what's best for you, Remus," Sirius said softly.

 

Draco

I wanted to be left alone, but Blaise visited me. He gave me a peck on the cheek. "God, Draco, I couldn't stop thinking about you, love. Crabbe and Goyle miss you, too," He said as he grabbed my hand.

"You don't love me."

"Draco, that's ridiculous! I love you. What would make you think that?"

"You won't kiss me, or anything."

"I do love you."

"I don't love you."


End file.
